


Confusing Love & War.

by SxDxB



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, slow burn -kind of-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: There's one thing that Robby Keene and Miguel Diaz are good at and that would be fighting. It's a little funny because if they were to actually get along they'd be a helluva team. So what would happen if they actually spent a little time together? Would they keep hating each other? Or would something between them shift? Only time would tell.
Relationships: Kiaz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's some spoilers for season 3, so just be aware of that going into this!  
> It's been a while since I've written anything.  
> I hope you all enjoy! :]
> 
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated

They had been here before, Miguel and Robby, though never like this. Never in this way. Fighting was one thing, it was simple and they were good at it. They had fought over Sam Larusso and they had fought over Johnny Lawrence, which sounds a little weird in retrospect, but could you blame them? Robby was Johnny's kid - his flesh and blood and yet he seemed to somehow be better at the whole 'dad' thing when it came to Miguel. So, yeah, they fought over Johnny from time to time too. This had started out like any other fight, they knew where it was headed- or at least that's what they thought. They assumed it would end up the same way it always did. Their verbal argument would turn into a karate brawl and when they had exhausted themselves for the time being, they'd go about their lives until the next time they went around. 

They were at Johnny's apartment, surprisingly Robby had slowly been coming around his old man's more often. Don't let that fool you, Robby still had his major issues with Johnny and there were plenty of fights between them, but Robby hadn't had anywhere else to go. So he crashed in his dad's spare room. It was a roof over his head and sometimes food in his belly, it'd do for now. Miguel had decided to try and talk to Robby, he thought maybe he could get through to him. That of course had ended them up in the current situation they were in. Miguel had managed to keep a level head -he had been able to do that more after the whole brawl at the school.- Robby seemed to be letting his anger lead and to be fair, Miguel could relate. He had been there. Now though? He'd forgiven Robby for the balcony situation, he had done his best to move on. A lot had happened in a year and everyone was figuring out their new paths.   
  


"R-Robby." Miguel dodged a few attempted hits. "Robby, c'mon." Miguel tried but Robby was letting those fists fly. Miguel moved quickly, dodging the hits and blocking the ones that were too close to actually dodge. Christ Robby was as stubborn as his old man. Miguel hopped over the living room couch and rolled toward the hallway with Robby following after him.

Miguel finally got his ground and he grabbed Robby's arm spinning them around before shoving Robby up against the wall and firmly pinning him there. Robby had the wind knocked out of him and to be honest he was a little surprised by this. Robby & Miguel were equally good fighters with their different strengths and weaknesses. Miguel kept Robby firmly pinned to the wall as he caught his breath, Robby seemed kind of annoyed at being restrained and his breathing was heavy. 

"I wasn't trying to start shit, I just wanted to have a conversation with you." Miguel said breaking the silence between them. "You can take your conversation and shove it." Robby said with a huff as he tried to push Miguel off. Miguel sighed as he effectively kept Robby in place. "I get it, you're pissed. The whole damn world knows that." Miguel started. " I just thought we could make things a little less..." He searched for the word. "Hell- ish, if we weren't trying to kill each other all the time." Robby narrowed his eyes at Miguel, he was grateful that Diaz was alive and that he had recovered but they still had their differences. - by no means did that mean Robby wanted him dead. That wasn't it.- " Make it less hell for who Diaz?" Robby asked. "You? You've got it pretty easy over there with your mom. " Robby said. It was true. Things were a little simpler across the court yard in his place. Miguel had his mom and his grandma, while Robby's mom was still off in rehab and that left Robby with Johnny. Johnny who had stepped up to be a father to Miguel and was struggling to do the same with his own flesh and blood. "Or for my dad?" Robby asked. "Your beloved sensei and I mean, he's really stepped up as a dad for you. Great for you." Robby said bitterly. 

Miguel sighed, knowing that Robby wasn't wrong, he knew part of their issue stemmed from the fact that Johnny got his head out of his ass to step up for Miguel but, somehow he still managed to screw it up with Robby. Diaz paused and loosened his hold on Robby. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I don't know how to help you with your dad." Miguel admitted. "There's just some.. some kind of disconnect between you and Sensei Lawrence. I can't fix what's broken there." Robby pushed Miguel off of him and then brushed his brown hair back. "I didn't ask you to fix shit, Diaz." Robby pushed past him and started down the hall toward the kitchen. Miguel watched him in thought before he followed after him. "I can't say or do anything that'll make up for him being shitty to you." Miguel started. Robby rolled his eyes. "Just shut up Diaz." Miguel grabbed Robby's arm and for a moment the air was tense. "But, I can relate to shitty fathers." Miguel said. "Your dad might not have shown up at first, but he's trying. My dad is... he's who the hell knows where, doing who the hell knows what and I'm probably way better off without him." Miguel let go of Robby's arm. "Parents aren't perfect man, they're just people with their own shit. Maybe you can figure this thing out with your dad or maybe you can't. But you gotta try."

Robby shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to grab some water. "And you ought to try to keep your nose outta my business." Robby said matter of factly as he took a long swig of water. Miguel came to stand on the other side of the counter. "That'd be easier to do if I couldn't hear you yelling at each other all the time." He tried to lighten the mood a little. Robby didn't look amused, he simply rolled his eyes again. "Stay out of it Diaz." Robby said firmly. " I'm not gonna tell you again." Miguel put his hands up in surrender. "Okay." he said with a sigh. "fine." 

Something came to mind as Miguel was getting to ready leave, he stopped by the door and slowly turned to look at Robby. Robby who was leaning against the counter with a glass of water in his hand, had been staring at the very uninteresting counter. Clearly he wanted to be alone before Johnny came back. Upon feeling Miguel's gaze on him, green hues shifted toward the other curiously. "What?" he asked. Miguel pursed his lips in thought. "You need an outlet." he started. Robby gave him a weird look. "The hell are you talking about?" Robby asked. Miguel was quiet for a moment. " You won't do karate with your dad, I get it. I respect that.. But that leaves you doing what exactly? With who?" Miguel asked. Robby eyed him before shaking his head. "Not doing karate anymore." Miguel actually laughed at that. "Right, because what just happened before.. that totally wasn't karate." Robby glared at him. "Diaz." a warning to the other.

"Okay, okay. Just hear me out. You need an outlet for that pent up anger and I'm literally right next door. So how about we practice together?" Miguel arched a brow. "Nobody has to know, Robby and you can deny it all you want, but you need it." Robby was quiet as he thought about it. It would be nice to be able to let off steam in a somewhat healthy way and he wouldn't have to pretend to get pissed at something if Miguel was his partner. 

"Alright, fine." Robby said after a moment of silence. "But you better be ready to get your ass kicked." Robby said firmly. Miguel smiled and gave a nod as he reached for the door handle "Mhm, right. Like I'm going to go easy on you." He chuckled as he left. Robby was left leaning against the counter, finishing his cup of water as he shook his head. This could either work out beautifully or it could be a disaster waiting to happen. 


	2. Practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice? Practice was going good, great actually. Surprisingly well if you asked Miguel.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------  
> It was getting a little exhausting being treated like he was fragile. With Robby though? At first Robby was careful, but he was able to gauge what Miguel could and couldn't handle at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter two of Confusing Love & War.  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated.

When Robby said _be ready to have your ass kicked_ , he wasn't just saying it. The first time they practiced together Robby was going all out and Miguel gave in and decided to let him have this one. Miguel would dodge and block and get in a few hits but for the most part he let Robby get it all out. The second time Miguel was the one bringing the heat and Robby gave back just as much as Miguel gave. It was actually really fun to practice with Robby, the more Miguel and Robby practiced the more in sync they started to get. 

Practicing with Miguel did exactly what it was supposed to do, it helped Robby let off steam. Robby still had moments where his temper got out of hand and he was still fighting with Johnny, but he was considerably more mellow than when they first started out. It benefited Miguel as well, with sensei Lawrence going easy on him - yeah, even a year later.- it was nice to get the extra practice in, he'd be able to show sensei Lawrence that he could handle everything again, albeit a little differently from how he used to. But still. Miguel was making a comeback, he was benched the last all valley tournament because of everything that had happened - it was understandable. \- But Miguel couldn't wait to jump back into things. It was getting a little exhausting being treated like he was fragile. With Robby though? At first Robby was careful, but he was able to gauge what Miguel could and couldn't handle at this point. 

_  
Beep beep_ Miguel's phone went off when he was in the middle of sparring with Robby. "Hold on." Miguel said, though Robby took a swing and Miguel just barely blocked it. "Wait a minute." Miguel said. Robby gave him a look. "What?" Miguel pulled his phone out. "It might be my mom, hold on." Robby folded his arms. "Dude." he shook his head and took a moment to breathe. "Sorry." Miguel mumbled as he checked his phone. 

When they started this thing they'd started in Johnny's apartment, but that proved to be way too small and they really didn't need lectures when they accidentally broke shit, so they moved to the courtyard. It was fine at first, but they both had this weird feeling like someone in one of the other apartments was watching them. Finally they ended up at the park - one of the parks that was less favored by most people. \- 

Miguel was just about done responding to the text when Robby tackled him to the ground, Miguel groaned as his back hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. "Really?" Miguel breathed out. "Yeah really." Robby retorted as he grabbed Miguel's phone, pressing send on whatever message it was before shoving the phone into Miguel's chest. "No phones man, c'mon." Robby said he stood up and offered Miguel his hand. Miguel put his phone into his pocket before grabbing Robby's hand, but rather than pulling himself up, he yanked Robby down and rolled them over. Robby grunted as he was pulled down, he eyed Miguel. "Okay, two can play that game." Robby said before kicking Miguel off of him, Miguel rolled for a moment before hopping right back up. "Bring it Bobby." Miguel said with a smirk knowing damn well that Robby wasn't a fan of that nickname. Robby was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Fuck you Diaz." he responded before running toward him. Miguel simply smirked before taking off down the hill and toward the abandon jungle gym and swing set that resided in this forgotten park. 

Robby was right behind him easily jumping onto the platform of the play structure, Miguel might've had a head start but Robby would catch up to him. Robby caught up to him on the bridge part of the play structure, it moved with every one of their movements. Miguel stumbled back into Robby, Robby had managed to catch him and keep his own balance. "Thought you'd be a little more balanced than that Diaz." Robby teased. Miguel snorted as he grabbed the rails, turning to face Robby. "Thought you'd be faster. But I guess we're both wrong, huh?" Miguel retorted with a little smirk moving backwards with the help of the rails. Robby gave him a look as he inched closer, Miguel hauled himself up and kicked Robby back. Robby stumbled, nearly falling but caught the rails. "Sorry." Miguel said. "Are you okay?" Robby just nodded." I'm fine. You kick like a bitch." he teased. Miguel got himself onto a solid piece of the play structure.  
"Okay, I didn't know we were going for bloodshed." He mused. Robby made his way onto the same platform. "We're not." Robby said, poking Miguel's chest. "Well, okay then." Miguel said, poking him right back. "Don't complain that I'm going easy on you." 

Standing too close to one another had happened many times before, fighting usually meant you had to get close enough to make a hit count. So it wasn't unusual for them invade one another's personal space. "That was easy?" Robby asked. Miguel shrugged as he met Robby's gaze. Green hues locked with doe brown ones as they caught their breath for a moment. "Easy enough." Miguel said, shoving Robby back before taking off further up the play structure toward the slide. Robby huffed having the wind knocked out of him, he managed not to land on his ass by grabbing the rails again. "Bitch." he muttered as he pushed himself up and chased after Miguel again. When Robby realized Miguel was going for the slide, he hopped off the side of the structure, waiting at the bottom. When Miguel reached the bottom to see Robby he tried to climb right back up the slide but Robby grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him down to the edge of the slide. "Where ya goin' Diaz?" Robby asked as he pinned the other this time. Miguel tried to wiggle his way free. "This is ridiculous." Miguel complained. "It's not so bad." Robby said. Miguel decided he'd take the fall, he used one leg to push Robby to the right and the other leg to try and make him fall, while simultaneously pushing up with his pinned hands, he managed to get Robby to fall on top of him and he grunted. But Miguel wasn't done yet, he took the surprised moment from Robby and rolled them both onto the ground, this time Robby grunted when Miguel fell on top of him. "This... is ridiculous." Robby breathed out. Miguel shrugged. "It's not so bad." he smirked before pushing himself off of Robby. 

It had gotten darker faster than either of the boys expected, they didn't realize it was already pretty late. They'd been at this for a few hours and now they were both dirty from literally rolling around on the ground. Miguel offered a hand to Robby, Robby took it and pulled himself up. 

"We should head back." They said at the same time and they both shared a laugh. 

"Yeah." Miguel said. "That." Miguel mused. 

Robby shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. The two of them started walking back to the apartments, they were quiet for a while. This time had gotten a little weird with how close they'd gotten though neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. "So that was a good practice." Miguel started. "Yeah." Robby agreed. " You sure you don't wanna join the team? Sensei Lawrence's new team could use the help." Miguel said. "I can't." Robby said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Miguel watched him for a moment. "Right, i'm sorry." he said awkwardly. " I didn't.." Robby shushed him. " It's fine." Robby shrugged. 

When they got back to the apartments they shared an awkward moment of silence followed by a quick "Bye." before retreating to their respective places. 

"The hell happened to you?" Johnny asked when Robby walked through the door. Robby glanced down, taking in just how dirty he was and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it." he mumbled before making a b-line for the bathroom. Johnny just watched him for a moment furrowing his brow and trying to figure out if he should press the matter or not, he decided against it.  
  
Across the courtyard Miguel was having a similar conversation with his grandma, she was asking him what had happened and if he was okay. "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Miguel assured her. Taking in just how dirty he was and well, to be fair, he was a little bruised up. Both boys were. "Who were you fighting with?" She had asked and Miguel gave her a look. "It's not like that. We were just practicing." Miguel explained. "Who?" She asked. Miguel sighed. "I was just practicing karate with Robby, it's not a big deal." Miguel assured her and she seemed to relax a bit, realizing that her grandson was fine, just a little messy and a little bruised. "Okay, go clean up." Miguel nodded and went to do just that. Miguel stopped at the bathroom door after getting clean clothes. "Oh, um, yiayia could you not tell mom or Johnny?" Miguel asked, his brow arched as he gave his grandmother a hopeful look. Rosa was quiet for a moment before nodding to her grandson. "alright." she had said. Miguel smiled at her before going to take his shower. 


	3. Something In the Air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something in the air between them and neither of them wanted to bring it up, whatever it was, this weird thing they had going on between them. From being in sync thanks to practice to the conversations they started to have little by little, now with this? This.. whatever this was.. comfort shit. It was weird and neither of them knew what to do with it. So they left it unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying this so far! :]  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

It had been a few weeks since Robby and Miguel's good practices and while it was summer, things never seemed to slow down, Miguel had karate with sensei Lawrence and the others. Along with helping his mom and grandma around the house, Miguel even had a shitty part time job. Robby had taken a job too, the arcade wasn't so bad when it wasn't crazy busy. But it being summer? it was always busy. But days off meant being home with Johnny and that wasn't easy. Robby rather have a busy day at work than deal with his old man.

Despite the fact that Robby and Miguel had a few good weeks practicing together, it didn't erase their issues and from time to time they'd still fight-actual fights. \- Sometimes Johnny giving Miguel attention would tick Robby off, he felt conflicted feelings about his father. On one hand, he wanted his dad's approval, he wanted to be treated the way Johnny treated Miguel, on the other hand, he wanted Johnny to fuck off and leave him alone. What gave him the right to act as if he were privileged to anything in Robby's life when he hadn't been there for half of it. Then there were nights after a long fight with Johnny where Robby would lay in his room and stare at the ceiling and stupid Miguel's voice would pop into his head with his stupid advice. ' _give him a chance._ ' Robby huffed and rolled onto his side muttering to himself. "Why should I? He doesn't give me one.." he shook his head. 

_Ding ding_ Robby reached for his phone and looked at the text, he paused. Miguel. Of course it was. It was like the guy had some sort of weird sixth sense. Like he knew what Robby was thinking about, even though he had no idea. The text was simple. ' _Wanna blow off some steam?"_ It wasn't out of the blue, Robby was aware that they could hear the fights from next door. Though this was a first, Miguel asking him if he wanted to go out after a fight. Usually it'd all come out the next day. Robby thought about it for a moment before typing out a quick response. " _Let's go."_ With that Robby was grabbing his hoodie, slipping on his shoes and slipping out the bedroom window.

The walk to the park was quiet, there was a cool breeze on an otherwise warm summer California night, in the dimly lit park was a tall figure standing there, phone in hand. Robby could make out Miguel's face in the light from his phone. "Thought I told you to stay out of it Diaz." Robby said as he circled the other for a moment. "No, i mean, okay. Yes. But it seemed more like you wanted me not to talk to your dad." Miguel said as he pocketed his phone. "So I'm not talking to your dad." Miguel pointed out. Robby bumped him, causing Miguel to stumble a little. "Who said I wanted to talk?" Robby asked. 

"If you want to take a swing Robby, go ahead." Miguel put his hands up showing that he wouldn't put up a fight. Robby grabbed one of Miguel's arms and spun them around before tripping Miguel. With the wind knocked out of him it took Miguel a moment to say what he wanted to say. " I'd ask you how you are, but I heard the fight.." Miguel stood up after a moment. "So?" Robby asked as he jabbed Miguel. Miguel blocked it purely on instinct. "So I know you're not good." That made Robby laugh, not a happy laugh more of a sarcastic laugh. Miguel watched as the other walked around him. "You _know_ Huh?" Robby asked going in for a kick which Miguel blocked. "You don't know anything." Robby said, getting in two jabs that Miguel didn't get to block. "Okay, maybe I don't _know_ know, but I had a hunch." Miguel explained as he grabbed Robby's arm spinning them around before letting him go. 

This wasn't like their usual practices, this was oddly different. Robby was upset, but he wasn't really taking it out on Miguel, not fully. Miguel had prepared for whatever Robby may throw at him, but it was mostly weak hits. "Take your hunches and shove them where the sun don't shine." Robby said going for a hit, which Miguel blocked. Miguel grabbed that arm and pulled Robby around a bit before pushing him back toward the slide. "This is kinda sad Robby." Miguel said. Robby went for a kick this time, getting Miguel but Miguel quickly hit him back. " I mean really." Miguel started as he moved a bit closer. " c'mon Bobby, where's the fire?" Miguel asked as he shoved Robby to the ground, Robby fell onto the ground he landed with a grunt. "Go to hell Diaz." Robby said, but there was no fire behind it. Miguel sighed as he easily climbed on top of Robby, he was expecting the other to shove him off or to roll them over, something. But Robby didn't do anything, not even when Miguel used the nickname he hated. Robby had turned his head to stare at the uninteresting grass, even as Miguel had straddled him, sitting on his lap, he hadn't even tried to pin him. "Kay, but Robby, for real.." Miguel said trying to get his attention. With a sigh Miguel sat there for a moment. "Kinda not fun when the fires out." Miguel said as he studied Robby's face. After another moment, Miguel sat next to him instead of on his lap. "Fine.." Miguel said. "We don't have to talk." Miguel laid beside Robby on the ground and looked up at the sky. A semi- comfortable silence fell over them as they laid there, it was a long while before either of them broke the silence. 

Miguel turned his head to look at Robby, he was worried about him. They weren't exactly friends per se, but Miguel had grown somewhat fond of Robby, he had gotten comfortable with their practice and the relationship that came with it. Maybe something was shifting between them, at least for Miguel it was. Miguel bit his lower lip as he stared at Robby, when Robby couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched, he finally looked toward Miguel. "What?" He snapped - quietly though- "Nothing.." Miguel mumbled as he turned his gaze skyward. Robby eyed him for a moment before smacking him in the stomach. "Stop staring then." Robby said as Miguel groaned in pain. They were quiet again for a minute.

"I know you're not much of the sharing and caring type Robby, but if you ever need to or want to vent..." Miguel started. Robby looked toward him silently. "I'm here." Miguel shrugged as he met Robby's gaze. They kept having these moments where their eyes would meet, their gaze would lock and everything else sort of faded out. Miguel had these deep brown eyes that Robby -more often than not- got lost in. Especially when he was being such a damn sap. "You gettin' soft on me Diaz?" Robby asked. Miguel chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just saying." He shrugged again. "Everybody needs somebody to listen Keene." Miguel pointed out. Stupid wise Miguel and his stupid doe brown eyes and his stupid soft face. Robby snorted and looked away. Miguel had stared at Robby more than once and he'd gotten caught more than once, there was just something about Robby that drew Miguel in. Baby face, these green eyes that could easily rope anyone in and he had this mysterious way about him. The bad boy persona. Underneath it all, Robby was just as soft Miguel and at times he was just as scared as Miguel too. 

"I just want you to know that you don't have to go through things alone." Miguel began. "I know it's difficult, I know you're used to fighting alone." Miguel shifted a bit. "But, it's okay to let someone help you carry the load." Miguel turned his head to look at Robby again. "Doesn't make you weak." Miguel said softly before looking up at the sky again. Robby was quiet, his jaw clenched as he tried to keep his composure. Stupid Diaz and his stupid soft tone and stupid accepting sweet side. When Robby felt like Miguel wasn't looking at him, he turned his head to look at him for a moment. "Shut up before I punch you." Robby said before eyeing the sky. Miguel smiled at that, happy that Robby was sort of back to his feisty self. "There he is" Miguel mused. Robby rolled his eyes and they fell silent again. 

There was something in the air between them and neither of them wanted to bring it up, whatever it was, this weird thing they had going on between them. From being in sync -thanks to practice-to the conversations they started to have little by little, now with this? This.. whatever this was.. this comfort shit. It was weird and neither of them knew what to do with it. So they left it unspoken. Both of them eyeing the sky now. 

Miguel's hand moved slightly between them, Robby's own hand laid still in the space shared between them. One hand across his stomach Same as Miguel. Neither noticed how close they actually were both physically now and sort of emotionally. Miguel hesitated before reaching for Robby's pinkie with his own, he was nervous he didn't know how Robby would respond, but he wanted the other to actually feel that he was there. He wasn't just saying it. Robby's eyes widened when he felt Miguel's pinkie wrap around his own and at first he froze. Neither said a word or acknowledged what was currently happening. When Robby didn't react negatively, Miguel slowly took his hand, he held Robby's hand. Miguel momentarily stopped breathing, waiting for Robby to smack him now. But that didn't happen, Robby could hear his own damn heartbeat in his ears and the only thing he could make his body do was interlock their fingers. Neither looked at the other, neither spoke and they just laid there side by side soaking up the silence and holding each others hand. 

When they mutually decided it was getting really late they walked back to the apartments, they ended up brushing each others hands on the walk, even holding hands from time to time or holding pinkies for a moment. When they reached the apartment complex, they were both a little awkward and they both refused to talk about the hand holding. 

"Thanks for that.." Robby said softly as he finally looked toward Miguel. Miguel nodded, he didn't have to ask what he was talking about, he knew Robby meant for all of _that_ "Sure, anytime." Miguel said with a small smile. "Get some sleep." Miguel shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You too." Robby said. There was an awkward silence between them. "Alright.." Miguel started towards his apartment only then realizing he had still been holding Robby's hand. "Right." Robby said as he let go of Miguel's hand. Miguel blushed and nodded before turning on his heels. "Night." he tossed over his shoulder before quickly walking over to his place. Robby rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Miguel go and he ignored the heat in his own cheeks as he snuck back through the bedroom window. Both boys immediately climbing into bed and both of them having a little trouble sleeping as they thought about what had happened. It was crazy how something so small like holding hands, could have a bigger effect on you. 


	4. Subtle Shift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it mean anything?" Robby asked. That surprised both of them, Robby mentally kicked himself for asking. "D-do you want it to?" Miguel asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 4 :]  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated

To say things went back to normal after their little moment, would be a lie. They acted like nothing happened, went about sparring as usual, went about their daily lives as usual and on the surface, it seemed to be normal But there was something bubbling just beneath the surface. On any particularly hard day they would literally beat the crap out of each other. Once they'd done that they would collapse on the ground, breathing heavily and stare at the sky, both wrapping their minds around what had happened on those tough days. Eventually one of them would break the silence. "You okay?" Miguel asked as he had calmed down a bit. Robby simply nodded. "Mhm" Robby responded, taking in a much needed breath. See what wasn't normal anymore was what followed practice, it always took Miguel some time to get Robby to open up, but eventually they started to talk about the shit storm that was the bad day they'd gone through. Miguel even got Robby to start talking about the drama with his mother and even more important, the drama with Johnny. Robby didn't really have anyone to talk to, no one other than Miguel that is. In return Miguel would talk about the shit he was going through and even though Miguel was more of the advice giver, Robby would offer his take on it, his advice on things. 

It didn't end there, the conversation would be left in the park and they'd go back to the apartment complex, go back into their roles as Miguel and Robby, the two weren't supposed to get along. But then there were also the things that happened in the dark, when they'd sneak out late, that was to let off steam - it had started that one night after the fight Robby had with Johnny- but now? Now they snuck out even with no fights to be heard and instead of sparring they would just walk, they'd walk in silence, occasionally making small talk. Then there was also the thing they did that they really didn't talk about, the thing neither of them had the courage to acknowledge yet, it had started simply as a comfort thing. Anytime Robby had an extra difficult night, Miguel would make a move to hold his hand. When Robby felt a Miguel's hand brush against his own he knew what would follow, they'd take each other's hand and keep walking, either in silence or making small talk. They never talked about it, they'd do it only in the comfort of the night on their walks, where they could easily ignore it was happening at all. It wasn't just Miguel who would make the move now, Robby started to make the same move anytime Miguel had a rough day. 

Somewhere along the lines though, it stopped being just a comfort thing and it started to be this _whenever_ thing. They started doing it on nights when things were fine, always in the cover of the night, never to be spoken about. Miguel wanted to bring it up, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin whatever this was. Sure, they'd fought over a girl before, but there was just something here, something different. When Miguel was with Robby, it was like they were in their own little world and Miguel liked getting lost there. Robby didn't even know how to approach the subject so he left it alone, they could do this, just hold hands whenever. It was fine right? Didn't have to mean anything. Robby could sense that Miguel had something on his mind and part of him had a feeling he knew what the other wanted to talk about, the other part told him to leave it alone. Don't open Pandora's box right? 

"I have to say something.." Miguel started. _There it is._ Robby thought to himself as his gaze fell to the ground. "What do you have to say?" Robby asked curiously. Miguel watched Robby for a moment. "It's nice." Miguel said lamely. Robby arched a brow and looked toward him. "What's nice?" Robby tilted his head. Miguel smiled a little before simply lifting their hands, their fingers interlocked. Robby glanced toward their joined hands as Miguel spoke. "This." he said. "It's nice." Miguel let their hands fall back between them as they walked. Robby nodded slowly. "I don't hate it.." Robby admitted. Miguel smiled at that. "Neither do I." Silence fell over them for a moment. "Does it mean anything?" Robby asked. That surprised both of them, Robby mentally kicked himself for asking. "D-do you want it to?" Miguel asked. Robby was quiet. " I... I dunno. Do you?" Robby threw the question back at him. Silence for a moment.

"I wouldn't hate it..." Miguel admitted. Robby looked toward him, though Miguel kept his gaze on his shoes as they walked. Robby furrowed his brow in thought, trying to figure out if Miguel was screwing with him. Miguel had a faint blush on his cheeks and refused to make eye contact for a few minutes. "W-what?" Robby asked him, acting like he hadn't heard him properly. "I said, I wouldn't hate it.." Miguel shrugged. "If it ya know.. meant something." 

Robby stopped walking which resulted in Miguel being pulled a little off balance since they were still holding hands, a brow arched as Miguel looked toward him finally, finally looking at him. "I didn't mean to make it we-" Miguel was cut off. " What would it mean?" Robby asked. Miguel paused and he shrugged, eyes falling to their hands. "Whatever we want it to..." Miguel suggested. Robby followed Miguel's gaze to their hands. 

"What about Sam?" Robby asked. "Aren't you... with her again?" Robby loosened his grip on Miguel's hand, Miguel kept his grip on Robby's hand. "I was." Robby arched his brow at Miguel. " _Was?_ " He asked. Miguel nodded. "Was." Miguel repeated. "We thought it'd be better if we were friends right now. With Sensei Lawrence and Sensei Larusso, it just felt better to be friends right now." Miguel explained. Robby nodded slowly. "But eventually?" Miguel shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is this is happening right now." Miguel lifted their hands again. " Soo, maybe it means something... Maybe it doesn't..." Miguel gently tugged him along. "Maybe we figure it out?" Miguel bumped him as they walked. Robby bumped him back. "Maybe. Maybe not." Robby agreed. 


	5. Labels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What exactly is this?" Miguel tilted his head. "Lunch." He deadpanned. Robby smacked him. "I mean.. why?" A brow arched as he eyed Miguel. "Can't I just be nice?" Miguel asked arching a brow of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! :D   
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

"What are you doing here?" Robby pulled the other away from the busier part of the counter, letting his co-worker handle the others in line. "I'm sorry, I brought you lunch." Miguel said. Robby furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked. "I said I brought you lunch. I know Johnny doesn't really have anything and we had some leftovers, plus I know you like yiayia's Chicken Fajita's so I brought you some." Miguel said as he put the container on the counter. Robby's gaze fell to the container of food briefly before turning back to Miguel. "Oh." Robby exhaled. "Okay." he nodded. "You didn't have to." Robby said before rubbing the back of his neck. "I know." Miguel shrugged. "I wanted to." Miguel said easily. "Robby.. " his co-worker said. "Hold on." Robby said before turning attention back to Miguel. "Thanks, um, how about you hold onto this and I'll find you in fifteen minutes okay?" A brow arched as he looked at Miguel. Miguel nodded. "Yeah, sure." he said with a little smile. "Take your time." Robby nodded and tapped the top of the container. "Thanks." Robby said before getting pulled to the busy part of the counter again. 

Miguel grabbed the container of food and wandered around the arcade for fifteen minutes, he'd catch Robby's eye every now and again and there was no denying that he felt butterflies when they locked eyes. Robby was taking care of people left and right and finally it started to slow down, he caught Miguel's gaze again and a little smile made its way onto his lips. This was entirely weird, should they even be doing this? It had nothing to do with the fact that they were both guys, no it had a lot more to do with their history together. Things were complicated between them at best. Robby still got ticked off when Johnny would play dad better for Miguel than he would actually for him. Miguel had tried to tone that down with his sensei because he knew how it made Robby feel. To be honest, neither of them understood Johnny, the way he operated when it came to them. It was messy and confusing. Not to mention Robby had a hunch that Johnny was seeing Miguel's mother Carmen. 

Robby talked to his co-worker for a moment before heading into the back to clock for lunch, he snuck around to scare Miguel, which he was successful in doing. "Jesus." Miguel rolled his eyes when Robby started laughing. "yeah, yeah.. take your chicken fajita's before I change my mind." Miguel threatened as he handed the container to Robby. With a smile Robby took the container and disappeared into the back heating them up before returning. "C'mon.." Robby gestured toward a spot out of sight. Miguel glanced around before following after him, they sat and Robby eagerly dug into the food. Hanging out during the day, where anyone could see them, it was weird- different. Miguel settled across from Robby and watched as he ate. "Want some?" Robby asked. Miguel shook his head. "It's all yours." Shrugging Robby continued to eat. "So.." Robby started. "What exactly is this?" Miguel tilted his head. "Lunch." He deadpanned. Robby smacked him. "I mean.. why?" A brow arched as he eyed Miguel. "Can't I just be nice?" Miguel asked arching a brow of his own. Robby eyed him for a moment. "No, it's out of character for us." Robby pointed out. Miguel nodded and ran his fingers through his dark hair. 'Right, right, we're supposed to hate each other, I forgot." Miguel chuckled. "Technically, yeah." Robby nodded.

  
"What was I supposed to do? You were ignoring me after our..." Miguel trailed off. "Conversation." he said as he leaned forward. Robby watched him for a moment, glancing down toward the food briefly. "Right." Robby exhaled. "I know... 'm Sorry." Miguel shook his head. "It's okay, I get it. This thing, whatever this is, it's..." Miguel searched for the word and at the same time Miguel and Robby said. "Weird." There was a pause as they locked eyes, the two of them laughed a little. It was awkward and yet amusing when they spoke at the same time. "Yeah." Miguel nodded. "That." Robby finished. They shared a look as Robby finished the food, closing the container. "I can wash this and return it." Robby lifted the empty container. Miguel shook his head and grabbed the container. "Don't worry about it." Robby nodded a little. "Okay." The two fell silent. 

"So"

"I.." 

They spoke at the same time. Miguel rubbed his neck, Robby chuckled a little. "You go." they said in unison. This was followed by another laugh. "Okay." Robby said. "You go first." Miguel nodded. "Alright." Miguel took in a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "So, I was thinking that with whatever this is, whatever we have going on between us.." he gestured, keeping his voice down even though they weren't near anybody. Miguel was gauging how Robby was feeling about this topic so far, so far he was just listening. "I was thinking that maybe we don't have to worry about labeling whatever it is." Miguel finished. Brown hues fixed on the others face as he waited for some reaction. Robby thought for a moment, he slowly nodded and took in a much needed breath of his own. "Yeah, yeah. For sure. It doesn't need a label." He agreed. "Unless you wanna.." Miguel started. Robby arched a brow. "I mean.." Robby started before hearing his alarm go off. "Shit, I've...I gotta get back.." Robby said as he stopped said alarm. Miguel watched him with a little nod. "No, yeah, of course. I'll see you later." he smiled as they both stood. Robby glanced back toward the door and then looked back to Miguel. "Yeah, I'll see ya later." Robby said with a pause. Did they hug? Would that be weird? Did they kiss? No.. no that wasn't right was it? Robby awkwardly started back toward the door. "I'll see you later." he said again. Miguel nodded, feeling just as awkward as he watched Robby head back to work. When they both had some space between them, they let out a breath that neither knew they were holding. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Later came and they found themselves down by the beach rather than in their usual safe space, it was late and nobody was around. The two of them could actually talk now, well that was if Robby would be open to it. _Fuck it. Fuck it all._ Miguel thought to himself. "Listen Robby..." Miguel started. Robby playfully jabbed at Miguel, Miguel couldn't help but smile at that and he returned the jabs. Robby grabbed Miguel's arm and spun him around, pulling him in a little closer as he did, Miguel fell into the sand. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but once he had, he swiftly knocked Robby to the ground, the two of them rolled around a bit. "Listen to what Diaz?" Robby asked with a chuckle, Miguel couldn't help but laugh along with him. "About the conversation earlier..." Miguel started, turning his head to look at Robby. "Hmm?" Robby hummed. "What about it?" Robby turned his head to look at Miguel. The two of them were close, faces mere inches apart as they laid side by side in the sand. "Did you wanna label it?" Miguel asked. Robby's brow furrowed as he thought about it, his gaze, looking over Miguel's features-best he could in their current dark surroundings. 

  
Did he want to label it? They held hands. People did that all the time. Girls in high school did that all the time with their best friends- hell those girls always gave off confusing vibes, they'd hold their friends' hands, sit on their laps and fawn over each other. Low-key looking like a couple even though they were just friends. Robby knew they'd get weird looks and it wasn't because they were guys being a little too touchy feely, it was because of their history. If they labeled it, they'd for sure get confused looks. But then again, maybe that'd be the least of their worries. 

"What do you wanna label it?" Robby asked curiously. Now it was Miguel's turn to fall quiet for a moment. They were in uncharted territory here and things between them were complicated still, with Johnny they'd always be complicated. Maybe this would be a good thing, maybe it wouldn't. "How does 'boyfriend' sound?" Miguel asked nervously. Robby bit his lower lip when the words left Miguel's lips. "Boyfriend?" Robby asked curiously. Miguel nodded. "Like you want to go out with me... Like that?" Robby asked. Miguel smiled and sat up, Robby did the same. "If you want to." Miguel tilted his head as Robby processed things. "You don't have to answer right now." Miguel said. "Just think about it." he offered. Robby nodded slowly. "I'll think about it." They fell silent and looked off toward the ocean, they could hear it much better than could see it right now, but it worked for them. A comfortable silence. 

Robby reached for Miguel's hand, they easily took each others hands and Miguel interlocked their fingers and they enjoyed the silence that found them, things were on the on the edge of a change. They both knew this wouldn't resolve their issues with one another, but in a way this was starting to feel right. Robby finally felt like he had someone in his corner for once and Miguel finally felt like he could be a hundred percent himself. Robby had a lot to think about when they left, but right now? Right here and right now? They were just Miguel and Robby, in their own little world. Fingers interlocked, listening to the sound of the ocean.


	6. Listen To Your Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love had a way of being unpredictable and wild, like when enemies turned into lovers, it wasn't always perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love! :]  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated.  
> If you're curious as to which cover of the song is being mentioned, I'll link you here!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXcQHWN-mg8

"Easy." Robby grumbled in pain, to which Miguel glanced up from his hand. "Don't be such a baby." Miguel retorted. "You were the one punching inanimate objects, not me, so don't be a baby when it hurts to fix." Miguel said as he turned to the first aid kit he had retrieved from the bathroom. They were at Moon's house, one of her usual summer get togethers. Somehow she managed to get mostly everyone together. "What did that wall ever do to you Robby?" Miguel teased. Robby rolled his eyes. "I wasn't aiming for the wall Diaz, my target just happened to be faster than I anticipated. " Robby grumbled. "You need to stop letting the little things get to you." Miguel shook his head, he had been there, he knew what it was like letting every little thing get under your skin. 

So how was it that Miguel was the one to end up with Robby in the bathroom? A little known fact was that Miguel had picked up a few things from his mother - she was a nurse.- Miguel grabbed the brown bottle of disinfectant and held Robby's hand over the sink. "It's gonna sting.." Miguel warned before dumping some disinfectant onto his cut knuckles. Robby hissed in pain and clenched his fist which only made him wince, maybe he had screwed his hand more than he thought. great. Miguel waited for the little bubbles to disappear before he inspected Robby's hand, making sure the other hadn't broken any knuckles or anything. Robby watched him intently, he had never really seen _nurse Miguel_ as Robby thought to himself.   
  
"You're gonna be fine.." Miguel trailed off as he grabbed a washcloth, he gently dried Robby's hand. "Relax." Miguel said as he glanced toward Robby. "Unclench your fist for me." Robby exhaled slowly before doing as he was told, he watched as Miguel tended to his hand, the taller boy then turned to grab the gauze and a gauze pad. Miguel gingerly placed two gauze pads over Robby's knuckles, he started to wrap Robby's hand. "Quit staring at me." Miguel muttered. Robby shook his head, he hadn't even realized he was staring. "Sorry." Robby mumbled and glanced away, his cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Almost done." Miguel said softly as he wrapped Robby's hand one more time before grabbing the scissors, he cut the gauze and then added some tape to keep it down. "There." Miguel said softly as he admired his handy work. "Avoid punching walls for a while.." Miguel arched a brow at him before packing up the first aid. "Yeah, yeah." Robby grumbled and rubbed his neck with his good hand. "Thank you." Robby said finally. "You're welcome." Miguel replied as he caught Robby's eye. 

This thing between them? This new relationship, it was going to take some getting used to for the both of them. They still hadn't decided if they wanted to come out yet, they were settling into their new relationship first. Robby had finally given Miguel an answer a week ago.

_Miguel and Robby were laying together on the couch, the tv playing some movie neither of them really knew. They decided to skip practice today, mostly due to the weather. They were in Johnny's apartment while Johnny was out with Miguel's mom. They didn't want to be bothered by Miguel's grandma so they hung out in Johnny's apartment. At first they just held hands while watching the movie, but about halfway through Miguel felt Robby move closer, his gaze turned to the other and Robby just shrugged as he grabbed a blanket to throw over them, he leaned against Miguel's side. Robby may deny it later, but they were snuggling, Miguel wrapped an arm around Robby only to pull him closer as he laid back on the couch, Robby snorted as they got comfortable. "Scoot." Robby said. "You scoot." Miguel shifted a little. "You're the little spoon." Robby pointed out. Miguel stopped moving and he stared at Robby before sighing. 'Fine. " He mumbled as they settled like that. "Don't pretend you don't like it Miggy. " Robby said softly. Miguel got goosebumps, but he ignored them. "Shhh. Watch the movie. " Miguel mumbled as he leaned back into Robby's touch. The two of them fell quiet as they watched the movie on tv._

_"Hey Migs.." Robby said softly. "Hmm?" Miguel hummed as he kept his gaze on the tv. "Yes.." Robby said. The yes was seemingly out of the blue and it made Miguel shift in Robby's arms. "Yes what?" Miguel asked curiously. "To what you asked me at the beach that night.. Robby clarified. "To uhm, to being your boyfriend." Robby explained. Realization washed over Miguel's face and he smiled. "Yeah?" Miguel asked. Robby nodded. "Yeah Migs." Miguel nodded. "alright, then we're boyfriends." Miguel mused. Robby couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Boyfriend." Robby mused. Miguel nodded as he snuggled up to him, ignoring the movie completely now._

"Do you.. wanna go first or do you want me to?" Miguel asked as he glanced toward the bathroom door. They weren't out to their classmates yet, in fact, they weren't out to anyone yet. "You can go first." Robby said as he moved to the side, Miguel walked over to the door but he paused. " Diaz?" Robby asked curiously. Miguel turned to look at Robby, he took a few steps closer and planted a quick kiss on Robby's lips, Robby was a little surprised but he melted into the kiss. "Thank you.." He muttered. Miguel smiled at him. "You're cute." Miguel then poked his nose before slipping out of the bathroom. Robby leaned against the wall as he watched Miguel go. 

The party was dying down around two in the morning, a lot of people had cleared out and the few remaining had found a spot to sleep inside, meanwhile Miguel and Robby were out in the backyard, they were talking, listening to the music that was still playing loudly, it was more slow songs now. "We should probably head back.." Miguel yawned while Robby nodded. "Yeah, probably." Robby pushed himself off the ground and stretched out before offering his hand to Miguel, Miguel grabbed it and Robby pulled him up. Miguel went to step one way and Robby stepped the same way, causing them both to laugh. "Alright Bobby, you wanna dance?" Miguel teased. Robby flushed a bit. " Shush." He said as he began to walk. Miguel bit his lower lip before gently taking hold of Robby's arm. "Hold on." Miguel said. Robby arched a brow as he took a few steps back. "What?" Robby asked. 

The sound of a piano being played came through the speakers, yet another slow song streamed through the yard, with a raised brow Miguel offered his hand to Robby. "Do you wanna dance?" Miguel asked seriously this time. Robby glanced toward his hand and then to Miguel's face and he thought for a moment. "I.. " Robby started. Miguel gave him a little bit of a puppy dog pout -something that melted Robby and he hated how easily it worked on him.- "Yeah." Robby softened and he took a hold of Miguel's hand. Miguel pulled him closer and the two of them slowly moved to the song. The song happened to be a cover of _Listen to your heart by Roxette._

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
_ _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
_ _You've built a love but that love falls apart  
_ _Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_   
_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
_ _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
_ _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
_ _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
_ _They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
_ _The feeling of belonging to your dreams"_

  
The two of them moved together slowly, arms wrapped around one another. They were lost in their own little world, listening to the music, focusing on each other. It was Robby who closed more distance between them and then it was Miguel, who rested his forehead against Robby's as they slow danced. Brown has met Green ones and the two of them locked eyes as they danced. At that moment, nothing else mattered, at that moment it was just Robby and it was just Miguel. They were both blushing, it was new to them, they were boyfriends now and this was like holding hands but times ten. Miguel gently nuzzled Robby's nose, Robby scrunched his nose and smiled. 

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for your  
_ _Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
_ _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
_ _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
_ _So much to mention but you can't find the words  
_ _The scent of magic, the beauty that's been (beauty that's been)  
_ _When love was wilder than the wind."_

Love had a way of being unpredictable and wild, like when enemies turned into lovers, it wasn't always perfect. When Miguel fell for Robby it was unexpected and rather sudden, they had a complicated history and he was surprised that their relationship had taken this turn. They still fought -practice and actual fighting. \- Just because they called each other boyfriends now, it didn't make anything in their past disappear. Miguel knew that nobody would understand why he had fallen for Robby, he just knew that with a complicated past, they'd simply call Miguel crazy. ' _But he nearly killed you? '_ And that was true, Miguel didn't hold it over Robby, he had forgiven him. Robby still got upset seeing Johnny being more of a father figure to Miguel than he was to Robby himself, but on one hand it wasn't exactly Miguel's fault that Johnny acted the way he did. Problems aside, they worked well together, they understood each other on one level or another. This thing? This relationship of theirs? It was just that. It was theirs. Miguel's and Robby's. They didn't need to explain it. Moments like this brought them closer and for a while it lets them forget about everything. 


End file.
